Honey
by I Am The Raptor
Summary: Romance has been going crazy lately. There's pedophiles, incest, yuri, yaoi, it's just too much. Meiko Sakine's just decided to avoid any types of relationships. For now. Review, please! Many pairings!
1. Prologue

**OK, guys, before we start the story, I want everyone to know that this is NOT MEIKO, this is Meiko Sakine. The 16 year old version of MEIKO. If you don't know who she is, look her up, or just pretend it's MEIKO. OK? OK.**

Meiko sighed, looking around the school. She glanced upwards at the large sign that said 'VOCALOID High-School'. She was surprised that she actually got in. Many people in the school thought that she was just lucky, but almost no one knew that she was the first Japanese female singer to ever walk in these doors. Yet, people still treat Miku like she was the first of them all.

Meiko didn't care, though. She was happy for Miku. They were in the same grade, and Meiko knew how hard Miku tries. Miku deserves her popularity. And Meiko?

Well, not to much. She drinks, even though she's under-aged, for one. The only thing good about her looks is that she has a big chest. That's probably the only reason why she was chosen to become a VOCALOID in the first place. All in all, Meiko wasn't popular.

Yeah, she had a few fans here and there, but not much at all. Yeah, she had friends, but not as much as the others did. And the worst part, Meiko never had one boyfriend, and she was in High School! Most people get in their first relationship right when Middle School starts! But, even so, Meiko wasn't interested in a relationship.

It was too crazy. There's pedophiles, incest, lesbians, gays, and that was all too crazy for Meiko to risk. She'll just have to wait for that right moment to come. But, for now, she'll let everyone else set into their love life and see what's left for her.


	2. Operation Incest

**Before you go throwing chairs at me, this is NOT a one-shot! The last chapter was the prologue…and it's 4 in the morning while I'm typing this message, and I can't fall asleep. Don't tell my parents. Anyway, here we go! **

**Chapter One: Incest**

The school bell rang, and Meiko was relieved to go home. It had been a long day. She opened her locker, which made that all too annoying _creak _sound as it opened. Meiko hated that noise. She loaded some heavy homework books into her bag, and slung it over her shoulder before closing the locker, making that horrible sound again. She turned around and started walking down the long clear hallway, and saw all too familiar teal hair that almost reached the floor.

"Meiko-chan!" The teal-haired girl exclaimed.

"Hi, Miku-chan." Meiko said with a smile.

"I can't believe how much homework we got! And we promised Rin-chan and Len-kun we'd go to the mall with them! Middle Schoolers are so lucky, they barely get any homework! Don't you wish you were back in Middle School? It was so carefree, and…" Meiko started to drown out Miku's blabbering voice.

Man, that girl could talk!

"Miku-chan." Meiko said, and Miku was interrupted in her speech about chainsaws. (How'd she get to that?)

Miku blinked at Meiko.

"Want to walk home with me? You can stay at my house for a while, and we can do our homework together and then go meet Rin-chan and Len-kun at the mall." Meiko said with a smile. Miku brightened.

"That'd be great, Mei-Mei-chan!" Miku exclaimed happily. The two made their way out of the large school, following the sidewalk to Meiko's house. Meiko dug the keys out of her bag, and stuck the key into the keyhole into her door. It made the click sound, and Meiko and Miku went in.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" Meiko called.

"Welcome back, honey!" Meiko's mother called from the kitchen.

"Mom, I told you not to call me that!" Meiko said. Meiko's mom chuckled.

"I know, but you're just as sweet as honey, so why not call you it?" She said. Meiko smiled.

"Anyway, Mom, is it OK if Miku stayed here for a while so we can work on our homework together? We'll be in my room the whole time." Meiko asked.

"Ask your father. He's in the garden. Tell him it's OK with me." Meiko's mom said. Meiko nodded, and took her shoes off, and Miku followed. She walked through the house, her feet quietly thudding on the wooden floor as she made her way to the back door. She slid it open to see her dad planting tulips.

"Dad!" She called. Meiko's father looked at her, and stood up, brushing off his hands on his violet shirt.

"Oh, Meiko, how was school?" Her father asked.

"It was fine. Hey, Dad, I have a question. Is it alright of Miku stayed for a while to work on homework with me?" Meiko asked. Meiko's father peeped his head in the door.

"Lola, is it alright if-?"

"Yes, Leon, I have Meiko permission." Lola responded.

"Well, in that case, you're allowed." Leon said.

"Thanks!" Meiko called. The two teenagers then went up the stairs, and Meiko slid her door open and let Miku inside, and then walked inside herself before sliding it shut.

"Hey, Meiko-chan, what's with your parents?" Miku asked. Meiko raised an eyebrow.

"What about them?" She asked.

"Well, they don't seem Japanese." Miku said.

"Oh, well, they're English. You know, from England. I was adopted, and since I was Japanese, my parents thought it'd be best if I grew up in a Japanese area along with my brother Meito. You've met him, right?" Meiko asked. Miku nodded.

"Ooh, I see. I didn't mean to be rude." Miku said with a smile.

"No, no, it's fine." Meiko said. Miku giggled.

"Meiko-chan! I just got reminded! I have a mission for us!" Miku exclaimed.

"Mission?" Meiko asked confused.

"OPERATION INCEST!" Miku shouted enthusiastically.

"That doesn't sound like homework to me." Meito called from outside the door.

"Be quiet, Meito-kun!" Meiko yelled. Meito chuckled, and soon you could hear his footsteps going down the stairs.

"Operation incest!" Miku whispered to Meiko.

"Incest? What do you mean? Who? You and your brother?" Meiko asked. Miku looked shocked.

"HECK NO! I'm talking about Rin-chan and Len-kun!" Miku exclaimed.

"Why them? Just because they're twins doesn't mean they're lovers." Meiko said.

"Oh please, Meiko-chan, I've seen the way they look at each other! They're both head over heels for each other! They're just too scared to admit! We must help them!" Miku exclaimed. Meiko blinked.

"Even if I say no, you're going to make me, aren't you?" Meiko asked. Miku nodded, her pigtails wagging all over the place.

"Oh, fine, I'll help you. Just keep your voice down." Meiko said.

"Yaaay!" Miku cheered in a whisper.

"Can we get our homework done now?" Meiko asked. Miku blinked.

"Oh, woops, I forgot we had homework…" She said with a sweat drop.

**(Question of the chapter: What's your favorite MikuXKaito song? If you support that pairing…)**

Miku ran into the mall at top speed, Meiko literally flying behind her. She saw Rin and Len at the food court, and skidded to a stop next to their table. Meiko stumbled a few feet before finally regaining her balance.

"Hey, guys." She said. Rin and Len blinked, but then waved.

"We thought you weren't coming!" Rin exclaimed.

"We were just about to get some ice-cream, you want some?" Len asked. Miku and Meiko nodded with a smile. The twins got out of their seats, and Meiko and Miku followed the two to the ice-cream stand. The four of them looked on the menu, surprised at the huge variety.

"I'll have…leek flavor!" Miku exclaimed. Meiko took a minute to look.

"Just chocolate for me, please." She said politely with a smile. Rin walked up.

"I'll have-"

"Orange sherbert." Len finished with a smirk.

"How did you know?" Rin asked.

"Because I'm the creeper!" Len joked. Rin punched his shoulder.

"Baka." She said. Len chuckled.

"I'll have-"

"The banana split." Rin finished with a devilish smile.

"How did you know?" Len asked.

"Because I'm the creeper!" Rin joked. Len blinked.

"Where have we done this before?" He asked, and Rin laughed. The girls forced Len to pay for the ice-cream, and they headed back to the table. Miku smirked.

"So, everyone, tell me, who are your crushes?" She asked.

"Pass." Meiko, Rin, and Len chorused.

"Pfft." Miku said. Her mission was an utter fail.

"Plan B." Meiko whispered. Then she looked at Len with sparkles in her eyes.

"Len-kun, could you go get me a new spoon? I dropped mine." Meiko said, flicking her pinky so that her spoon dropped to the floor. Len raised an eyebrow.

"Uh…sure…" He said, and got up. Meiko then put Plan B into action.

"Hey, Miku, guess what Len told me earlier?" She whispered to Miku loud enough for her to hear. Miku was confused.

"What?" She asked.

"Len-kun told me that he has a crush on you!" Meiko exclaimed. Now Miku got it.

"Aaw! How cute!" Miku cooed. Rin's eye twitched. She looked at her watch as Len came back.

"Oh, Len, look at the time! We better get going. Sayonara, Miku-chan and Meiko-chan!" Rin exclaimed, and ran off with Len. Len managed to throw Meiko her spoon as he was pulled away. Once they were out of sight, Meiko and Miku high-fived each other.

"Mission complete." They said.

**At the Kagamine household…**

"We're back~!" Rin exclaimed, throwing the door open and dragging her brother inside.

"Oh, how was your trip to the mall?" Miriam, Rin and Len's current babysitter, asked.

"It was fun! We met up with Meiko and Miku!" Rin exclaimed.

"How nice!" Miriam exclaimed. She was currently putting on lipstick in the bathroom, but the door was open, so you could still hear her pretty well. Len was about to say something, but noticed Rin was gone.

"Rin-chan?" Len asked, and started walking up the stairs. He looked in the bathroom, but Rin wasn't there. He passed her room, and heard muffled sounds. Confused, he tried to open the door, but it was locked. He then knocked on the door.

"Rin-chan? Are you OK?" He asked.

"Go away, Len-kun!" Rin yelled. Len sighed.

"Rin-chan, open this door or so help me, I will not drive you around in the road roller for the rest of the week!" Len exclaimed. Rin opened the door.

"_Works every time…" _Len thought.

"What?" Rin asked. Her face was pale, and her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Rin-chan, are you OK? I mean, well, you're crying." Len said. Rin sniffed.

"No, I'm not OK!" She yelled.

"Why? You were fine a few moments ago." Len said.

"I heard Meiko-chan say that you have a crush on Miku-chan!" Rin yelled. Len looked at her with a confused look.

"I never said that. Rin-chan, I don't like Miku-chan." Len said. Rin blinked.

"You don't?" She asked.

"No…in fact…I actually…I actually like…you…" Len said, his face turning red. Rin blinked once, twice, three times. Then she tackled him to the floor.

"LEN-KUN! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER, YOU BIG SHOTA?" She yelled, smiling widely.

"I didn't think you liked me back…" Len said.

"Of course I do!" Rin yelled.

"Prove it then." Len said with a smirk.

"Fine, I will." Rin said, crashing her lips into Len's, who happily returned the kiss.

"Are you kids OK up there?" Miriam asked. Rin looked up.

"Oh, yeah, we're more than OK. We're having twin bonding." She said with a smirk, and turned her focus back to Len.

**Next day at school…**

Miku and Meiko watched happily as Rin and Len walked through the halls, holding hands, and Miku even spied on them kissing each other in between classes when the hall was empty.

"Operation incest, success." Miku said.

"What?" Rin and Len asked.

"NOTHING!" Meiko and Miku yelled at the same time.


End file.
